


Thnks Fr Th Cddls

by Tealroots (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, enjoy this fluff ig, geetrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tealroots
Summary: Maybe a break isn’t all that bad.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Patrick Stump, Patrick Stump/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Thnks Fr Th Cddls

“If you boop my nose one more time I’m gonna fuckin lose it.”

Gerard pulled his hand away, pouting, “You’re no fun!”

“I guess not,” Patrick muttered, rolling his eyes.

Gerard sighed, “Hey, I think you should take a break.”

“Uh, no, I don’t think so, this paper is due tonight,” Patrick replied, but his words fell on deaf ears. The next thing he knew, Gerard’s strong arms were carrying him off to their bedroom.

“Gee—“ Patrick began as he was placed onto their bed, but was cut off by a gentle kiss on the lips. It was impossible to not kiss Gerard back. Damn him.

Gerard pulled away after a moment, smiling softly, “You’re getting a break, whether you like it or not. Got that?”

Patrick rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he said, defeated.

Gerard pulled Patrick close, snuggling him happily.

“You smell really nice, yknow,” he mentioned, placing gentle kisses along Patrick’s neck.

Patrick chuckled, “Yeah, that’s not a total lie.”

“I’m serious!” Gerard whined.

“Okay, okay, I believe you!”

“You better,” Gerard huffed.

Patrick took this as a cue to turn and face Gerard, biting his lip, “And what if I don’t?”

Gerard thought for a minute, then smirked, “I guess you’d have to see.”

Patrick quirked an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”

“Mhmmm,” Gerard hummed, before moving to pull Patrick into another kiss, which grew to be a bit more passionate than planned. Patrick couldn’t help the smile that played on both their lips as they became entangled in one another. 

_Okay_ , Patrick admitted to himself,  _ Maybe a little break wouldn’t hurt .  _


End file.
